Mein Bruder,The Vampire
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: a fanfic story that was asked by my friend in a RP GAME to have done.In this story, it's based off of that RP GAME story line, but Prussia is a vampire and no one else knows about it. So he has been trying to keep it a secret for some time.But one incident,that makes someone he cares about gets put in danger, it forces him to reveal his secret*PruXGerXOCFEM.IRE rpgamebase fanfic*
1. Chapter 1

**Mein Bruder,The Vampire I**

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own Hetalia or any of its characters for the life of me! All characters related to the hetalia manga or anime; belong to ****Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei. **

**~The only thing I own is my ****OC Laura GreenHeart aka Fem. Ireland ****. Also, ****I'm only doing this story by request, so the story credit also goes to the requester!**

**~This story will be in POV'S (Pru, OC, and normal third person *I will switch between them, at random times*) and in two parts, so this makes it part: I- PART ONE!-COMPLETE!**

**A/N: So, this is another fanfic story that was asked by my friend in a RP GAME to have done. (My friend Canada-san) In the rp game we did, which this fanfic is based off of, we used my OC Laura GreenHeart aka Fem. Ireland and had her living with Germany and Prussia. (Also in the game, she would think of them as her own brothers. *see my other fanfic, "Season Of Winter" for the whole story on Laura's life, living with Germany and Prussia*.) **

**A/N2: Fanfic Story Summary: In this story, it's based off of that RP GAME story line, but Prussia is a vampire and no one else knows about it…so he has been trying to keep it a secret for some time. But one incident, that makes someone he cares about gets put in danger, it forces him to reveal his secret… **

**Song: *in story*Poison-Groove coverage**

* * *

(**Gilbert *Prussia* POV)**

_Poison, Poison, Poison, Poison…_

_Your cruel devise  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill..._

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains….

Nighttime always seems to come too early for me, for some reason.

The sky hasn't changed at all, and neither have the stars. But every time I look at the night sky, it somehow always seems to be different in some way and in each time night turns into day, I always seem to want to find something different in the sky…

I continued to watch the night sky for a few minutes, before I knew that I had to get going soon.

_**I stood up, as I got up and used a fast like moving speed to get back to my brother's house…**_

In a matter of a few minutes, I was back at my brother's house. The house was very quiet like, as I reached the window. Opening the window slowly and quietly, I stepped into the room, hoping that no one was up at this time. I looked around, as I saw that the room was empty and really dark.

_**Guess no one was awake or around….**_

I walked out of the room, as quietly as I could and down the hallway. It was so quiet, that I almost made it to my room, without getting caught. But as soon as I made it to the basement door, a hand landed on my shoulder. That single touch, made me flinch as I turned around sharply, to see who it was.

I let out a sigh of relief as I let my guard down, at seeing the face of my little Brother, Ludwig.

"Hey, Luddy, Vhat's up?" I asked him, trying to sound as causal as I could.

"Bruder, do you have any idea vhat time it is?" He asked me, as I tried to think of something to say.

"Vell, let me zhink….um, breakfast time?" I said, as Ludwig looked at me with a shocked look on his face, like he was thinking:

'**WTF BRUDER!' **

Ludwig didn't say anything as he tried not to face palm at his brother's idiotic question. Sometimes he wondered if they were really related at all….

"It's too early for breakfast, bruder." Ludwig said, as he started to walk out of the room. "Und besides, if you made an even bigger entry vay in here, you vould have avoken schwester from her sleep…"

That was never good, if she got woken up like that. If she ever got woken up from her sleep, it took forever to get her to go back to bed. So even if it was late at night, we both tried to be very careful around the house when she was sleeping.

"Vhy don't I go check on her, to see if she is still asleep?" I offered as Ludwig nodded his head. I quietly walked out of the room and headed out into the hallway. Being as careful and quiet as I could, headed towards our little schwester's room…

Truth be told, she wasn't our full blooded sister, but more like an adopted half sibling, but me and my brother both loved her a lot, and felt that she was our true sibling.

I opened the door slowly and quietly walked in, hoping she wasn't away. I felt a relieved when I saw her sleeping form, cuddling with a teddy bear on the bed, she was sleeping on. She appeared to having a good dream, as her face looked calm and peaceful like. That's when she looked the most cutest and adorable like, when she was sleeping like this. It's so hard to not think back to when she was a kid and would cuddle with everything in her sleep.

Then, somehow the teddy bear started to slip from her hands, as she let out a small scared whimper in her sleep, as if she was starting to have a nightmare. The teddy fell onto the floor, as I quickly went over to her and picked up the teddy. I gave her the teddy, as I gently put a soft and comforting hand on her head, stroking her head softly.

"It's okay, it's okay, liebe. It's just a nightmare, nozhing more…" I whispered to her softly, helping her to calm down. As I continued to gently shush her and stroke her head, I suddenly knew what was causing her nightmare.

I felt one of my sense's openings, as I went into her mind, searching for the nightmare in her mind. It took me a few minutes to find which particular nightmare was torturing her mind at this moment.

I could feel myself being drawn to the nightmare as my 'inner soul' went over to it, as I examined it for a few minutes.

"I see…so…zhis is zhe nightmare zhat is hurting your sleep, dear liebe…" I said, as I lightly touched the nightmare's aura, feeling how effective it was. It wasn't that strong against me, but still, it was enough to be hurting her in her dream state. So before it could grow any larger, I smashed the nightmare into tiny pieces and banished it from my sister's mind with my already strong aura.

The nightmare screamed, as it died away, only leaving the good and peaceful dreams for her to have. As I looked around for a few more minutes, searching to see if there were anymore nightmares for me to get rid of and couldn't find anymore, I left her mind, feeling satisfied that all was better in here.

I broke off the connection that allowed my 'mind aura' to go into her mind, as I saw her face going back to a peaceful state and the whimpering had stopped. I gave her a smile, as I knew that her sleep would be a safe one.

"Schwester…." I said softly to her, as my voice went into a whispering tone. "I vill alvays be here for you. I von't let anyzhing or anyvone hurt you. you vill never have to fear anyzhing, as long as me und bruder are here for you. Ve vill alvays be here to protect you, forever und forever…"

I watched her sleep for a bit more, as soon I knew that I needed to get some sleep too, since it was getting kinda late for me and with my 'special' condition, I needed the rest….

"Sweet dreams, mein Kleiner Schwester…" Gilbert said, as he gently stroked her hair softly like, as he watched her sleeping face. He grabbed the blanket that she had somehow kicked off a her and gently covered her back up with it, tucking her in, like he used to do when she was little.

(**Laura *FEM. Ireland* POV)**

I could feel the sun shining from the windows as I cuddled with the blankets some more. After a few more minutes of cuddling, knew that I had to get up soon. So, with a small groan, I got up from my bed, feeling the warmth of the sunshine pouring into the room. I looked at the teddy bear that I took last night for sleeping with, as I put him to the side of my bed.

It has been a while since I used my teddy bear, but for some reason I wanted to use it last night. Normally I girl my age wouldn't use it, since I am 18 years old, but Gilbert went out last night and didn't come back at all.

So who could blame me for being worried about that?

I mean, he is my older brother and if something happened to him during the night, I would have gotten even more worried….

So, as quietly as I could, I got up and went to my door, opening it quietly. I saw that no one was in the hallway as I quietly went into the hallway and headed straight for the stairs. It took me a few minutes to get down the hallway and down the stairs, but I made it in quick enough time, as I headed straight for the kitchen, knowing who might be in there…

One of my guesses was right, as I saw Ludwig in the kitchen as he was doing something with a whisk and a silver bowl. He was grunting angrily as he started cursing something very bad and loud like, apparently not knowing I was there.

He put the whisk down and turned around, as he saw me standing in the doorway of the kitchen, as his face went white as chalk. He must have now just realized and his mind put together the pieces that he had said some very bad things and I heard them all…

"Um, ah…hey zhere schwester…" He started to say as he looked nervous like. "You, um…uuuhhh…didn't just here all zhat stuff I just said a few minutes ago did you?" He asked, hoping that he was dead wrong and I didn't hear anything at all.

"Oh…you mean all the curse words and swear words you said in German a few minutes ago?" asked, as his face turned even more pale like, as he realized the horror of the crime he just committed. "Ja, I heard them…"

"Oh nein…oh nein…**NEINNNNNNNN**!" Ludwig groaned as he felt like the world had come crashing down on him. His little sister had heard him swear like that and now she would be acting like a rude person from this…

"I'm such an idiot…I can't believe I said zhat…I said zhose zhings….i'm a failure as an older bruder…" Ludwig said as he went to the pantry closet door and opened it, going in and shutting the door shut. I just stared at him as a heard him grumble and sobbing sadly in the pantry closet. I walked over to the pantry closet as I knocked on it.

"Um, bruder? You okay in there?" I asked at the pantry closet. All I got was a loud sad-depressed sobbing sound, as I shook my head. Maybe I should try to help in some way…

Suddenly a firm hand was on my shoulder, making me jump in fright, as I voice was heard in my ear:

"Hey, Laura? Vhy are you by zhe pantry closet?"

I turned around and saw that it was other older brother, Gilbert, with the craziest mess of bed hair ever. It looked like he just woken up, from either sleeping too long or from all the noise Ludwig caused.

I just pointed at the pantry closet as more sad sobs came from it and somehow, a dark purple aura started coming out from the side cracks in the door.

"Um, Ludwig kinda said some bad words in German….and I kinda heard them….By accident, Burder!" I said as Gilbert nodded his head, knowing how it must have happened.

He goes over to the closet and opens the door. We both peek in as he we see Ludwig, curled up in a ball, and somehow, with a tiny bit of mushrooms growing on the floor in the pantry closet.

(/**Looks like someone is having a Tamaki sempai moment here! *snicker***/)

"Hey zhere Luddy….und….vhy is zhere mushrooms growing in zhe pantry closet?" Gilbert asked, as he tried not to snicker at the sight of mushrooms.

"I did…somezhing awful, bruder…." Ludwig said as he didn't even look at them, not wanting to even see them at all. "I said….some….bad zhings…und frau…heard zhem…"

"So? Is zhat all?" Gilbert said, as Ludwig didn't say anything as he was in shock mode at Gilbert's response. "Does it really matter at all?

"Um, vell…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER AT ALL! NOT ONE BIT! UND BESIDES…"

Ludwig and I didn't say anything at all, as Gilbert gave us a grin.

"I SAY A TON OF BAD ZHINGS ALL ZHE TIME UND LAURA NEVER HAS A PROBLEM VITH ZHEM! HELL I EVEN VAS GONNA PLAN TO SHOW HER MEIN BOX OF DIRTY MAGAZINES…."

Then, absolute silence came over us, as it took Ludwig a few minutes for his brain to process what his older bruder had just said. As the words started to come back to him, his anger started to boil as he knew that his brother tried to say something very, very dirty to me or so, just now.

"Bru…der…you….you…" Ludwig said as he started to get up, as he looked at Gilbert with angry eyes.

"Um…Ja?" Gilbert said, as he didn't know what would happen. But it was too late to do anything, as I saw that familiar look in his eyes:

Gilbert was dead meat…

"**HOW DARE YOU SOMEZHING LIKE ZHAT TO SCHWESTER YOU DIRTY SCHVINE! YOU STUPID DUMMKOPF! I SHOULD RIP YOUR HEAD OFF, FOR ZHINKING SUCH DIRTY ZHINGS UND SAYING ZHEM IN FRONT OF FRAU LAURA!"** Ludwig roared at Gilbert as he started to shake his shoulders rapidly like, ready to kill him on the spot.

"**SHE'S OUR KLIENER SCHWESTER UND YOU SAY ZHAT…..-!"**

I decided that now would be the time to leave and head out of here, knowing that this would take a while or so. And so I did just that, leaving the area, as I heard the squeals of Gilbert, getting the crap beating out of him by Ludwig.

_**I feel so sorry for him…not…**_

(**REGULAR *THIRD PERSON LIKE STYLE* POV)**

After dealing with Gilbert and his dirty mind thoughts, Ludwig left the area, leaving a beat up Gilbert to curl up in a ball of sacredness. He deserved everything that he got for saying those things and even thinking them.

He sighed as he didn't know how much more of his brother's outrageous behavior he could handle much longer. It was bad enough that he couldn't tell their other sibling about his brother's 'condition', but even if he could, would she even believe them?

He didn't know the answer to that one…

He looked at his brother, as he was still in the curled up ball position in the pantry closet.

"Hey Bruder, did you ever tell schwester…about your, um… 'Condition'?" Ludwig asked, as Gilbert snapped out of his funk. He turned and looked at Ludwig, with a serious look in his eyes.

"Nein, I haven't. I haven't told her vonce. Und she vill never know, until I feel is zhe right time to tell her…" Gilbert said, as he got up and started to head out of the area.

"I'm going to mein room. I'll be in zhere, if you need me bruder…"

And with that, he left, as both Ludwig and Gilbert knew that they needed to end this condition soon, or otherwise there will be a road of hell to travel on…

Some time later, Gilbert wakes up from his little nap. He stretched lazily like, as he checked the time. He looked at for a few minutes and knew that he needed to get up and get ready soon.

He knew that even though there was some complications earlier in the day, all three of them were invited to one of those UN gathering parties that they had every year.

Gilbert was declining to go, but he realized that this would be the first one that all three of them would be able to go as a family. He grinned at the look on old four eyes Austria's face, when he brought his sister to the party this year…

He was especially excited to go, cause this year was a costume masquerade ball and he had gotten the perfect outfit for his siblings. He quickly decided to put his outfit on early, before going to his little sister's room to give her the outfit he got for her. After he was finished getting his costume on and grabbing a medium sized package, he went over to Laura's room, trying to be as quiet like as he could. As he went over to her door, he sensed another presence behind him, one that he knew all too well.

He turned to look, to see his younger brother, standing right behind him.

"Hey Luddy. Vhat are you doing?" Gilbert asked his younger brother. Ludwig didn't say anything at first, as he was staring at what is brother was wearing.

He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a short black serving jacket over the shirt. He also wore long black pants and a long black jacket, complete with a long black cape. A blood red lining was sewn into the inside of the cape, making it have a gothic and creepy look to it.

"I could ask you zhe same zhing. How many times I have I told you, to not go sneaking into her room, all zhe time?" Ludwig said, as Gilbert chuckled lightly. He was about to also ask him why he was wearing that outfit, but he decided that it was better not knowing.

"I'm not sneaking, und besides, I have somezhing to give her, by zhe vay…" Gilbert said, as he slowly but quietly, opened her door. Both brothers went in to the girl's room, and her to be sleeping, as she must have gotten tired and took a little nap.

Both of them went in as quietly as they could, trying not to wake her. Gilbert put a package right by her bed as quietly as he could, before motioning for his brother to come over to him.

"Hey, Bruder, you don't think zhat outfit might make schwester freak out a bit? It makes you look like a vampire…" Ludwig said as Gilbert gave him a teasing glare.

"Nice joke, bruder. I'll try not to bite you later for zhat remark…" Gilbert said, as both he and Ludwig knew what he was trying to say. It was the secret that they had tried to hide from everyone they knew and loved:

Basically, Gilbert was a vampire, but not the killing kind. He tried to stay away from human blood, but sometimes, his hunger got the better of him. But it was really hard, especially around his sister, since she smelled really good and had to hold back the urge to bite her….

As both brothers went over to the sleeping figure, she was starting to wake up a little bit. She shifted in her sleep, as she started to cuddle with her pillow.

They continued to watch her sleep, as they both were thinking that she looked to adorable when she slept.

Something seemed to tell her to wake up, as she opened one sleepy, taking a few minutes to help her wake up more, before opening the other one. As both of her eyes started to open, her fuzzy like vision could make out the faces of Ludwig and Gilbert. But as her vision started to get more clearer, the first thing that she saw, was the outfit that Gilbert was wearing…

And she bolted right out of bed, as she screamed very loudly, being kinda freaked out and scared of what he was wearing.

Ludwig's acted fast and his hand went over her mouth, to silence her screams. She stared at him with wide eyes, eyes that looked afraid of what might be happening.

"It's alright. Zhere's nozhing to be afraid of, liebe." He said to her, to try and calm her down. "It's just bruder in a costume, nozhing more. Do you remember vhat today is?"

She nodded her head quickly at him, as she was still kinda afraid of the outfit.

"Gut girl. Gut girl for remembering…" Ludwig said, as he used one hand to gently stroke her hair, knowing it was a trick that they used to help her calm down, when she was scared or afraid. "So, bruder got you somezhing…somezhing for you to wear…"

"Ja, it's gonna look so awesome und cute on you, schwester~" Gilbert said, as he took the package and handed it to her, placing it on her lap. "Und I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean too. Can you forgive me, schwester?"

Laura nodded her head, showing that she forgave him. When Ludwig was satisfied that she was calmed down enough, he let go of her and ushered his brother out of the room, to allow her to change her clothes. As they left the room, Gilbert went to go give Ludwig his outfit (by dragging him to his room…)

After some time had passed, Ludwig was waiting with Gilbert in a matching outfit almost like his brothers (only he had a black shirt and dark blue lining in his cape), as they waited for Laura to get finished getting ready.

Gilbert had been complaining for about thirty minutes, when they heard soft little footsteps coming down the stairs. They both looked to see Laura in a beautiful pure white Victorian style ball gown.

The dress had lace styled fabric almost all over the dress and had a corset at the upper part of the dress-body, which had little jeweled buttons tied on each side of it, as it was laced up with a small little ribbon at the top. The corset only enhanced Laura's cleavage a little bit, not too much, so it she wouldn't look totally showy. The sleeves were long styled and had a little under-loop, so a bit of her arms could be seen. She wore matching white long gloves over her hands, and to complete the look, she had her hair down, with a small little pink bow and white mask, to cover her face.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked, as Ludwig stared in dumbfoundness. He never knew that his sister could look this good…

"You look awesome, frau! I could almost eat you up~" Gilbert teased as he knew that would snap Ludwig out of his staring trance. He glared at his brother, as Laura giggled at the brother's reactions.

"Vell, shall ve get going?" Ludwig said, as he tried to get his siblings back in order, as all three of them left to get going. As they left the house, Ludwig took notice that Laura also was wearing a pair of white tights with a matching pair of white little high heeled shoes, with a tiny little pink ribbons sewn onto the sides.

He tried not to stare, but when Gilbert helped Laura get into the car, he did catch sight of her white lacy panties from under her dress, when her dress lifted a bit.

He felt a blush come across his face, as Laura noticed his red face and fixed her dress quickly, knowing that he had caught sight of her panties.

"Bruder! Why did you look at my panties?" Laura asked, as her on face felt hot as a heated bush came across her face. "You can't look at my panties….you pervert!"

"Aw man! You got to get a look? Now zhat's unfair, bruder!" Gilbert said as he teasingly whined at his brother. "Man, I vish I could have seen schwester's undervear…" Laura felt her face getting hotter as Ludwig got into the car and started to drive, when Laura shouted at the both of them:

"**NONE OF YOU, WILL EVER SEE MY UNDERWEAR, YOU DAMN PREVERTED BROTHERS OF MINE!" **

At the party, Laura, Gilbert and Ludwig, all went in together, as the party was at almost full swing, they arrived. Ludwig went to talk with some friends that he knew, as Gilbert took Laura to go get a small drink from the punch pole. As they both went over together, Laura noticed a familiar blond haired bushy browed guy, that she knew all to well.

"Hey, it's iggy, Gil." Laura said, as she went over to him, as Gilbert stayed close by, keeping an eye on her. Laura went over to the British man as she tapped a finger on his shoulder.

Arthur Kirkland felt the tap on his shoulder as he turned around and stared in surprise, at the long summer reddish haired girl in front of him. He knew who it was in the mask and thought that she looked very beautiful in her dress, that he couldn't believe that she could look that pretty.

"L-Laura? is that you, luv?" He asked, as she nodded her head. "Oh, my, do you look ever so ravishing…" He looks her over as he gives her a smile. "You look splendid, dear cousin."

"Oh, stop it, your gonna make me blush…" Laura said, as she and Arthur talked for a few minutes. As they kept on talking, a song started to play as some people started to dance to the music.

Laura was liking the song as she wanted to go onto the dance floor and start dancing. Arthur could tell what she was thinking and took it upon himself to ask her.

"Um, would you like to dance, Laura?" He asked as she didn't know what to say, since Gilbert was close by. Again, he could tell what she was thinking as he looked at Gilbert. "Is it alright with you, If I can dance with her?"

"Ja, it's fine vith me. Just a couple dances for now, alvright?" Gilbert said, as Arthur nodded his head and went with Laura to the dance floor. As they took their places, Ludwig entered the room, as he also was close by, making sure nothing bad was gonna happen to his brother or his little sister.

Both brothers watched their sister, having a good time dancing as she and iggy both had smiles on there faces.

"Zhey look to be having fun…but…if he tries somezhing stupid, like trying to steal a kiss from her, I might have to a little talk vith him. "Ludwig told Gilbert as Gilbert nodded his head.

"Ja, this could get kinda bad, if we let zhem keep going…" Gilbert said, as continued to keep watch over Laura. Not far from where they were, someone else was watching Laura and iggy dancing. He had seen her come in with Gilbert and Ludwig, as he saw how very pretty she was. He felt his male sense's of want, entering his mind as he felt the need to get the girl and keep her all to himself.

_Gilbert had noticed and sensed that someone was up to know good, as he could feel a bit of lust in the air. He turned his sense's on, as he noticed that the aura of lust was coming from Alfred T. Jones, who was staring at the dance floor as he looked to see one person in particular. He opened his search senses more as he saw that he was looking at Laura, as she was slow waltzing with iggy. _

_He could tell that the more he kept staring, the more his lust grew. As it reached a certain peak, he knew that's when the trouble will start…._

* * *

**oooh, wonder what's gonna happen next? well, part two will be up next and will be the last part, since it's a two parter story. *also, read and review, to see how the story is***


	2. Chapter 2

**Mein Bruder,The Vampire II**

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own Hetalia or any of its characters for the life of me! All characters related to the hetalia manga or anime; belong to ****Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei. **

**~The only thing I own is my ****OC Laura GreenHeart aka Fem. Ireland ****. Also, ****I'm only doing this story by request, so the story credit also goes to the requester!**

**~This story will be in POV'S (Pru, OC, and normal third person *I will switch between them, at random times*) and in two parts, so this makes it part: II**

**PART TWO!-COMPLETE!**

**Song: *in story*Poison-Groove coverage**

* * *

_Gilbert had noticed and sensed that someone was up to know good, as he could feel a bit of lust in the air. He turned his sense's on, as he noticed that the aura of lust was coming from Alfred T. Jones, who was staring at the dance floor as he looked to see one person in particular. He opened his search senses more as he saw that he was looking at Laura, as she was slow waltzing with iggy. _

_He could tell that the more he kept staring, the more his lust grew. As it reached a certain peak, he knew that's when the trouble will start…._

Alfred had been watching the girl, as he got the sudden urge to go over to her and be around her as quickly as he could. He could feel a smirk come across his face, as his mind started to enter a lusty and kinky like mode.

"Hm? Who's the hot chick over there?" Alfred said as he begins walking over to Arthur and Laura, wrapping his arms around Laura's waist and interrupting their dance.

"Why are you dancing with a boring dude like iggy, when you could be dancing with me, the Hero?" He asked her, whispering in her ear, in a husky seductively like voice, sending a chill down her spine.

Arthur glared at him, as if he was some annoying party crasher. "Get off of her you git; she doesn't want to dance with a fool like yourself!" Laura feels herself starting to get scared as she says softly:

"Please let me go. I was dancing with Arthur and I don't want to dance with you…" but her words were falling on death ears, as his arms wrapped around her waist tighter, refusing to let go.

Ludwig watches the scene as his brows furrow; not liking the way Alfred is flirting, as a bit of anger was setting into his mind.

Alfred snickered softly, as a dark lusty look fills his eyes. "I don't think you understand, sexy. I said I wanted to dance, and the hero always gets the girl he wants." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Understand?~"

"Knock it off, twat!" Arthur said, as he tries to push Alfred away from Laura, knowing that something was up with Alfred and he wasn't liking it.

Ludwig goes up behind Alfred, walking quietly, ready to kick his ass if he tries anything. Laura somehow was able to wriggle away from Alfred, when she elbowed him in the stomach. The move was able to distract him for a bit, allowing her to move away from him and bolt towards the back of the ballroom, where the doors to the courtyard were.

Alfred was about to go after her, when Ludwig stepped in, blocking his path. He stood in front of him, as he went into protective bigbro!Ger Mode. If Alfred tried anything, Ludwig was gonna stop him at any costs, even if it caused a scene….

Ludwig gave Arthur a look, that allowed him to go after Laura and see if she is allright. Arthur nodded his thanks to Ludwig, but shoots a glare at Alfred before running to the courtyard, following where the runned off girl had vanished to.

"Laura wait!" He called out to her, trying to get her attention and trying to get her to stop running.

Ludwig cracks his knuckles, as he looks at Alfred with a dark look in his eyes. "Und just vhy vere you harassing mein schwester? Do you vant to die?"

"...because you vill if you keep it up…."

Laura kept running, as she felt so many emotions running through her as a few tears escaped from her eyes. She knew that if she kept this up, she would be a total mess. So she stopped running and found a bush to hide in, while she cried for a bit. As she found some bushes big enough to hide her, she sat down and started to cry, having little sobbing bit also added.

She was still crying a bit and didn't even notice the footsteps coming towards her. She looked up, through her teary eyes and saw Arthur, looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey luv? Is everything okay? That bloody git Alfred didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked her, as she shook her head, trying to help her tears stop. Arthur sighed as he removed his mask and sat next to her, as he put his arm around her, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"It's okay, if you need to cry, I understand. After all, a pretty girl like you, shouldn't be covered in tears…" Arthur said comforting and soothing like, as she buried her face in his shirt and burst into tears again, crying her eyes out. He gently put a hand on her back and started rubbing it soothing like, trying to help her calm down.

He just sat there with her, not moving an inch, until she was done….

Back at the party, Ludwig was about to beat the living shit outta Alfred, who sensed that Ludwig was extremely pissed. So he did the one thing that he thought might help him: he tried to punch Ludwig in the head. He threw his fist hard at him, but instead of hitting his head….he punched him in the face.

No one moved, as a deathly silence passed them.

"Zhat's it…your dead, dummkopf!" Ludwig growled as he threw Alfred's punch off of him, his mind ready to kill the American. Alfred could sense that it was time to book the hell outta there, so he turned his heel and raced his ass outta the room. He ran out of there at fast speed, with Ludwig following right behind him, ready to commit bloody murder on his ass.

Gilbert watched them go off, as he looked around. When he didn't see Laura or Arthur coming back, he decided to go find her. So very silently like, he slipped out of the area, going out into the courtyard.

He could smell the scent of her perfume in the air and knowing that she was close. So he continued to look around, searching with his night vision in the black darkness.

Meanwhile, Laura was starting to feel better, when she heard the footsteps of someone coming. She quickly got up and knew that she should go again.

"I'm sorry…but I gotta go…" She said, as had a look of fear and sacredness in her eyes, as he could tell that she was starting to feel scared again. So, without explaining, she got up and started moving again, with Arthur wondering why she left again. He quickly followed her, trying to stop her from running.

"WAIT LUV! DON'T RUN OFF! You'll hurt yourself if you don't slow down…." Arthur called out to her, but she ignored it and kept running away, trying to get away.

He only stopped running after her, when he saw Gilbert around the corner. As he saw Gilbert calling out to Laura, he knew that he couldn't help this time. So, without them knowing, he decided to head back inside, not wanting to do any interrupting or have more awkward scenes to be caught up in….

Gilbert noticed that his sister was out of breath and her eyes were looking almost scared like, as if she had been running from something. So he started to ask her, what was going on.

"Frau vhat's vrong? Vhere you…crying?" Gilbert asked, as Laura shook her head, trying to hide her red and puffy eyes.

"No I wasn't….it's nothing, really….nothing is wrong, Gil…" She said, as her voice was kinda wavering as if she was trying hard not to slip up in her words. But Gilbert wasn't convinced as he knew her all too well.

"If it's nozhing, zhen vhy are your cheeks red und puffy? Zhat only happens vhen you cry." Gilbert asked her as he slowly walked over to her, trying to not make her cry more and tries to sooth her a bit, by using his hand to gently stroke her hair in a soothing like way. As he is stroking her hair and shushing her softly, he feels as if something is watching them.

He started to get a really bad feeling and pulls her gently closer to him, trying to keep her safe, just in case.

"Um, Gilbert?" Laura said, as she felt a tiny bit of a blush come across her face, at being this close to Gilbert. He puts a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet, as he uses his vamp sense of smell, to pick up any threatening traces in the area that they were in.

After a few minutes had passed, his vamp sense is able to pick up a scent in the air, a very well knowing the scent: sunflowers and vodka….

Gilbert looks at Laura, knowing who it is, that is watching them. He growls very low in the back of his throat, trying to keep his "Vamp side" from coming out.

"Stay zhere. Zhe awesome me vill take of zhis." He said to her, as he gently moved her to the side, as he goes up to the bushes that were hiding in the dark and grabs a familiar Russian scarf, pulling scarf and the Russian out of the bushes.

"Vhat zhe hell are you doing here?" He growled at him, ready to kick his ass. The Russian just looked at him, with that child like smile on his face. "Verdammit, Ivan, quit playing game vith me und answer zhe question!"

"Okay then, if that's what you want…" Ivan said, as he still had the smile on his face. "I'm just hanging around, trying to be just my normal self and sit in some bushes. "Why is that so wrong to you, Gilbert?"

Gilbert tried not to roll his eyes, at Ivan and holding back the urge to smack him silly across the face.

"Vell its very veird to just be hanging out und vaiting in zhe bushes by yourself. Zhat's never a gut zhing….und I don't trust you. Und you know verdammt vell vhy!" Gilbert said, as he looked at the Russian man, keeping a glaring like eye on him, in case he had something in mind planned.

"Well, why don't you ask that again later, after you help that little girl over there….that is, if she can stand strong smells…" Ivan said, as he pointed a finger at Laura who was not looking too good. Gilbert could smell a faint trace of something that smelled awful in the air, as he tried not to gag on the smell.

He used his to look where Ivan was pointing at as Gilbert followed the finger, he turned just in time, to see Laura almost falling to the side and about to hit the ground…

"o.o….schwester!" He moved fast as he catches her before she hits the ground. He felt a bit of relief enter him as he caught her in time, but he did look at Ivan as he glares at the Russian, angry like, for him trying to almost hurt his sister.

"Leave schwester alone you bastard." He growled angrily as his fangs started to slightly show. "Or I'll make you regret ever looking at her."

Ivan looked at him, as he tilted his head to the side. His smile turned a little creepy evil looking, as it changed from a smile to a long evil smirk, as he seemed to be happy about something.

"Why don't you say that again, after she is dead from my air poison…" Ivan said, as Gilbert looked at him confused like. Ivan let out a chuckle as he continued. "The area you are in, has little poison air traps, that I have placed so carefully. It seemed earlier, your sister accidentally set one off, and breathed in the poison, since it's invisible to the human eyes….it won't be much longer now, before she is long gone and out of your reach…"

Gilbert stared in horror, at what he had just heard, knowing that he had to try and do something to help. He starts to lightly shake his sister, trying to get to wake up and not be already out of reach.

"Vake up, frau! Don't let zhe poison set in!" He said, as he shakes her a bit more, trying to get her to wake up or at least open her eyes a bit. "Come on….vake up."

She wasn't responding, as he continued to keep shaking her. His face paled a bit, as he knew that something was wrong…

"It's useless to try and wake her. But if you want to join her, you can. In fact, I'll help you…" Ivan said, as he pulled out a little remote and pressed a button. Gilbert sensed another wave of that awful smelling poison coming in fast as little metal balls fell from a tree and tried to hit Gilbert.

But Gilbert knew this was useless as he used his left hand to swipe at the metal poison balls and hit them very far, sending them flying. When they were out of reach, he held Laura close to him and used his vamp sense's to move quickly and jump high into the air, moving quickly away from the Russian, in case he tried something again.

But he didn't do anything, as he pulled out a vial of vodka from his pocket and started to leave the area, feeling that he was starting to get tired and bored, and wanted to head home.

After a few minutes had passed and Gilbert had sensed that Ivan was long gone, he then, turned his attention to Laura, who was almost near the danger point due to the poison in her system. Gilbert laid her down gently on a patch of grass, as he notices the signs of the poison taking effect in her.

"Verdammit…her face is already paling."

He knows that she only has a few minutes to live, and begins to weigh his options, in his mind.

"_Zhe only vay to get zhe poison out it by clearing it from zhe bloodstream….und I can't get her to zhe hospital und have suck it out in time. Zhe only vay vould be too…Nein! I can't do zhat to schwester… I just can't_."

But he knew that he didn't have any choice, unless he wanted her death on his hands…

He lifts her head close to him, as he finds the veins in her neck. He found it in a spot where he can bite her, without killing her in the process. The soft sliding of his fangs coming down from their sheaths in his mouth, was heard when they were turning sharp and pointy, ready for the biting.

He swiped his tongue over his fangs to give them a good lick, as he gives her a sad look, before doing what he needed to do...

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Gilbert sinked his fangs into her neck as gently as possible and sucks the poison out of her body, seeing as it won't harm him that way. A bit of blood is sucked up too and he finds it hard to quit, but forces himself too. He licks the extra blood off of his lips, as Laura's color returns and her breathing returns to normal.

But due to him biting her, she has been marked.

"_**~ I'm sorry schwester…but you've mine now.~**_"He said softly, as he gently pets-strokes her hair. "_**~ Und I von't let anyone else hurt you; or have you.~" **_He said that part in a whisper soft voice, so only she could hear it, saying it like a vow deep inside her mind.

After a few seconds passed, her eyes fluttered open a bit, then they fully opened as she looked up to see Gilbert staring at her, looking a bit relieved. She felt a yawn escape her mouth, as she tried to cover it up.

"Guten Morgan, bruder…" She said, as she tried to shake off some of the sleepiness that she had still in her mind. _**The look she gave was so adorable, but he held back the chuckle that he want to do, he still had to act normalish for a bit more…**_

Gilbert pretends to be his usual self, as he does a kesesesese laugh, to try to make her feel that she had nothing to worry about him or think anything was wrong with him.

"It's still nighttime, frau. Ve're still at zhe party." He said as gave her a small smile, feeling a bit of guilt enter his mind. "_ShieBe…how am I going to explain vhat I did to frau…." _He thought to himself as he thought it over if he should tell her or not…

"I see…so, where still at the party…" Laura said, as she looked towards the path that led back to the building, where the party was. She kinda felt a bit confused at why she was outside, but a soft chill came over her, telling her to go back inside to get warmed up from the chill. "So, it's kinda chilly….. so um, shall we get back to the party?"

"Ja…but first, zhere is somezhing I need to tell you, frau…." Gilbert said, looking at her, with a guiltyish look in his eyes.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked him, wondering why he had that guilty look on his face. He waited for a few minutes, as he took a deep breath and got ready to tell her his secret…..

"Vell, zhe first zhing I have to say is; I'm a vampire. Und zhe second is zhat dummkopf Russia poisoned you pretty badly…und vell…I had to bite you und suck zhe poison out. So technically I 'marked' you as my own." Gilbert said to her, as he lets his sister process the info a bit.

"A…vampire?" She asked him, as he nodded his head. She felt kind of confused, at what he was saying, but decided to ask him what he meant. "What do you mean by 'marked'? I don't understand, what you mean by that….

"It means zhat everyzhing about you belongs to me, frau. Nobody can touch you vithout mein permission." Gilbert said, as he kind of has a possessive look in his eyes. He pets her hair a bit, in creepy/comforting way as she just looks at him, not really sure if he was teasing her or not.

She decides to play along, just for fun, as she gets up and holds out a hand to him, as a way to help him up.

" I see. Well, then…. why don't we discuss this some more….by going inside and have a little dance, "Mr. Vampire"?" She said as he nods his head at her, as he grabs her hand, and pulls himself up.

They both walked back into the building, as they walked into the ballroom through the courtyard way. Laura looked at Gilbert as she gave him a smile.

"So, um….shall we start…to dance?" She asked him, as a small light blush came across her face.

Gilbert smirks at her and holds her hand, taking her to the dance floor. "Ja! Ve'll be zhe most awesome dancers out zhere." He said as he begins dancing with her, surprisingly knowing how. They both danced for a while, as Laura starts to feel a bit awkward, feeling that she shouldn't even be doing this.

After all, she wasn't like the other girls dancing, who looked a lot better than she did. And even earlier when Alfred tried to hit on her, he only did it to piss everyone else off. Meaning he would have done it to another girl, no matter what she looked like, as long as she provided a good time for him.

Gilbert could sense that she was feeling a bit down, to his vamp sense's seeing her aura change from a normal shade of sunlight daybreak, to a dark grayish bluish color, a sign of feeling depressed about something.

"Is somezhing vrong, liebe? You look kinda down…" Gilbert asked her, as he continued to dance with her, spinning her around for a few seconds, before leading her in the waltz like style.

"I guess…why don't we stop this? It's not like you have to force yourself to dance with me…" Laura said, as her movements in the dance, starting to move slow like.

"After all…I'm not even that pretty….and I'm sure that, there's probably some better looking girls that you could be dancing with, instead of me…"

Gilbert stared at her, as if she was crazy or something, as she put her head down, feeling that urge to start having tears fall down from her face. Silence passed them, as they both suddenly stopped dancing. Laura wondered why he stopped, not knowing what was going on.

Then, she felt the smooth gentle of hand of Gilbert, coming across her face, a hand that felt gentle and strong like the one of a protector.

Gilbert glided his hand across Laura's face, as his hand made it's way to her chin and lifting her face, making her look into his deep crimson blood-red eyes.

"You're beautiful, liebe. Und don't let anyone tell you zhat you're not." He said, as he looked at her gently and brought his lips to hers, kissing her lovingly like. The kiss was unlike anything she had ever imagined. It was hot and sweet, with a bit of gentleness to it, just like Gilbert with his kindness to her. She kissed him back, trying to be as sweet in the kiss, like he was. But the kiss was only the beginning and soon, her whole life would never be the same again.

_**But for now, she just wanted to have this moment last a little longer, as if they were living in an endless time of eternity….**_

**Not far from across the room…**

"Mein Deutsch ballz….is zhat mein bruder…." Ludwig said as his jaw litterly dropped as he stared in horror, at what he was seeing. He kept staring for a few minutes, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. _**Boy was his bruder gonna get it when this was over…. **_

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat_

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_  
_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_  
_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin_  
_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_  
_Your poison running through my veins_  
_Your poison_  
_I don't wanna break these chains._

_Running deep inside my veins_  
_Poison burning deep inside my veins_

_One look, could kill_  
_My pain, your thrill..._

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_  
_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_  
_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_  
_Your poison running through my veins_  
_Your poison_  
_I don't wanna break these chains._

_Poison..._

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_  
_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_  
_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_  
_You're poison running through my veins_  
_You're poison_  
_I don't wanna break these chains._

_Poison._

* * *

**well, this is the end. i hope you guys enjoyed it. well i tried to give some more depth to this story *but ger had more parts in the rp based story, but they wouldn't have been good for me to write them (since they were so MA rated stuff.) so i had to cut some of it out, so i could write it here.**

**but i still hoped you enjoyed it anyway, despite that little setback...**

**~Thanks for reading!~^_^**


End file.
